Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons - Tangled
by crazejen
Summary: When Jack, Merida, and Hiccup hide in a mysterious tower from enemies, they will make friends with a strange girl named, Rapunzel. Together, they will venture out into the worlds, with adventures and laughs along the way to discovering why they are there.
1. Awkward

It wasn't exactly what they wanted, but it was a tower, and a tower meant escape. Luckily, two of the three could fly, the boy carrying his staff yanked the fiery princess into his arms and they whooshed up and dove through the open window. There was just one problem, the other boy and his dragon. "Hiccup, you need to leave Toothless outside."

"He might be spotted!" Hiccup argued in a whisper.

"Just. Do. It!" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Hiccup sighed, patting Toothless on the side, he instructed his dragon to hide on the roof before leaping through the window, landing in a tangled mess on the floor.

"Okay, so, where are we?" He asked.

"Shh." Jack spun around, "this place is occupied…"

A loud clang resounded in the room, Merida and Hiccup started, turning to see a blonde girl staring at them, a heavy metal pan lying at her feet.

"Wait, wait- don't scream, it's not what you think! I swear." Hiccup said urgently, "we just… we… well… we needed a place to hide! There are bad people after us. Please.. can you hide us?"

Jack rolled his eyes, if only this girl could see him. "I doubt she is going to let that happen. We are, after all, complete strangers."

Merida sighed, "You don't know!"

The blonde blinked in confusion and eyed the space Merida was talking to –nothing was there. "Who are you?" she asked, feeling defenseless without her pan. She tried to reach down for it without them noticing, but that wasn't happening. They watched her fingers grope for the pan handle.

"Uh…" Hiccup said, intelligently, "We are just travelers. I-we-just… need hide!"

Merida closed her eyes with a groan, "What he means is, if we could just hide out here for a little while until the storm blows over."

"How do I know you aren't after my hair?!" The blonde girl suddenly demanded. Jack blinked, "what? Did-did she just say hair? Why…?" he trailed off, his eyes following the long rope of flaxen hair that disappeared into the dark tower. "Uhm…"

"We don't want your hair," Merida said, stepping forward, "we just need to hide. Though I would rather shove an arrow through our enemy' eyes."

Jack muffled his laugh, when the blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise, "Pft, being the invisible third party is actually really amusing."

Merida shot him a glare, causing more confusion to flit on the blonde's face.

"What's your name?" Merida asked, "I'm Merida," she offered her hand, something Jack had taught her.

"I'm…"

"Rapunzel?" A voice called from far below.

Hiccup jumped away from the window, "who is that?"

"My mother!" Rapunzel said, rushing to the window, "oh no… no, she can't find you here."

"Where do we go?" Hiccup asked.

"I.. Uhm.."

"Rapunzel? Where are you?"

"One minute, mother…" She turned, and shrieked.

"What? What's wrong?" Hiccup and Merida both asked.

"Who… who?" She pointed at Jack, who she just now noticed.

"Wait… why can she see me?" Jack asked.

"Ehm… magic?" Merida offered, shrugging.

"Thanks," Jack rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter!" Hiccup interrupted, before Merida could shout, "we need to take cover!"

"What about that room?"

"No! That's my bedroom…" Rapunzel scampered away from the window, thinking. "Okay, in here!" She opened the wardrobe.

"Uh… you're kidding right?" Jack said, "That's tiny! We'll never fit."

"Just get in! My mother can't see you."

"Well, she won't anyway…"

"Jack, if Rapunzel suddenly saw you, there may be powers at play we don't understand." Hiccup said, "better safe than sorry."

Merida nodded in agreement, "you never know what might happen."

Jack sighed, "alright, but if it gets weird, I'm leaving."

Rapunzel released an aggravated sigh and with more power than any of the three thought possible, she shoved them tightly into the wardrobe, "enough! Just be quiet." She said, slamming the doors shut. Hiccup blinked; somehow he had managed to get his face crammed into the back of Jack's hoodie, each and every one of their limbs were contorted in ways they never thought possible, it was painful to say the least. Merida and Jack were doing their best not to kick each other. Jack's face was jammed into Merida's hair, making it hard to breathe, and he was sitting on Hiccup, while Merida was practically in Jack's lap, her face inches from the door and her hands pressed the walls of the wardrobe, keeping herself from falling out or worse, further onto Jack and making the whole situation that much more unbearable.

"Well… this is awkward," Hiccup said, his voice muffled.

"Awkward," Jack spit out a curl of Merida's hair, "doesn't even **begin** to cover it."


	2. A Tangled Situation

"Ach! Jack." Merida growled, "Stop movin'!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'm so sorry I'm inconveniencing you, princess. I'm just having my back bent out of shape by Hiccup's knobby knee! No reason for me to care at all." He replied.

Merida glared, not that he could see since she was facing the doors. Jack made a noise, blowing her hair from his face, "look, can you see what's going on outside at all?" He muttered.

"Guys, this is very uncomfortable," Hiccup squeaked from the back.

"We can't help that," Jack said struggling not to move as his legs began to ache.

"I'll have a look, but I cannit promise anything," Merida closed an eye, peering through the crack in the door. She could barely see the room, but she did have a good view of Rapunzel and some black-haired woman who was speaking and laughing. Whatever she said made the blonde girl look hurt and confused. Merida tried to hear them; she didn't need to try very hard because suddenly singing filled the tower.

She blinked in confusion, watching at the woman began to dance and sing around Rapunzel. Telling her how dangerous the outside world was.

_'Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower!'_

"Is… is she singing?" Jack asked the same confusion in his voice played on Merida's face.

"Aye, she is. I don' understand it," She muttered.

_'On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy, underdressed, immature clumsy.'_

Hiccup listened quietly,

_'Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague!'_

"Okay, she's officially the worst mother ever," He said. "How can she say such mean things to her daughter?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, unlike the others; he had noticed there weren't any other exits or entrances – aside from the window. This place was a dungeon. A very bright, pretty, rainbow dungeon but a dungeon none the less.

"She locked her daughter in this tower," Jack whispered, the meaning was implied. Obviously, the woman was not nice. Hiccup blinked, "Oh…"

"They got quiet," Merida whispered. After a few minutes, the woman left the tower again.

"Is she gone?" Jack asked, "My legs can't take much more of your weight!"

"I'm not that heavy, Jack." Merida snorted, "an' if you weren't such a weaklin', you wouldn't be havin' this problem, would you?"

Jack opened his mouth to retort, when the doors suddenly flew open and Merida fell out face first, releasing a shriek of surprise as Jack came tumbling out after her. Hiccup sat still, glancing at the blonde who looked equally surprised. He stretched his legs with a groan, slipping out of the wardrobe.

"Ah, thanks for hiding us." He said, smiling as he stepped around the bodies of Merida and Jack.

"Ach! Get off me!" Merida snarled, pushing at Jack.

"I'm trying! Stop shoving. HEY!" He went flying off the princess, who stood with as much dignity as she could muster. "Sorry to have been a bother," Jack muttered as he stood, dusting his shirt off.

Merida turned to Rapunzel and smiled, "thanks for hidin' us."

"Of course. Mother never would have let you all stay," Rapunzel shrugged still looking a bit upset. Merida stepped closer, "what was it your mum was going on about?"

"Hm?"

"Also… why was she singing?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff, with a quizzical expression.

"Uhm, well, my mother thinks the world is too dangerous for me." She shrugged.

"Does that have something to do with your hair?" Hiccup asked, glancing around the tower.

Rapunzel stiffened and then relaxed with a sigh, "yes. It's… well, it has _hidden_ properties."

Jack blinked, "'_hidden properties'? _Like what?"

Rapunzel remained silent, looking uncomfortable. Merida glared at Jack, "you dun have to answer that," She said.

"It's just a sensitive topic," Rapunzel shrugged.

"Singing, why was your mother singing?" Jack pressed.

"I… what?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know why it matters. That's pretty normal here." The blonde said, unsure of what else to say.

"So, let me get this straight. People here, just bust into song whenever they feel some sort emotion? Or just whenever they feel like it?"

"I guess so. I haven't ever _been _outside my tower, so I really wouldn't know."

Jack shook his head, "I have no idea how to react to that."

"Calmly?" Hiccup said with a shrug, "I mean, we are in a different world here. We can't expect everything to be the way it was before."

"A different world?" Rapunzel perked up, "what world?"

Jack, Merida and Hiccup all froze; the question was a simple one. But telling even a seemingly trustworthy person could prove to be perilous to them.

"Ehm…" Merida glanced at the boys.

"Well… it's hard to explain…?" Hiccup offered.

Jack sighed, "look, we prob-" He was cut off as Merida grabbed him and Hiccup, pulling them to a different spot in the room.

"Do you think it's safe?" Hiccup asked.

"I donno. It may not be, but…" Merida shrugged.

"Guys, what if this goes wrong? We could endanger her. She's never been outside in her entire life. Which majorly sucks, by the way," Jack contributed, "Normally, I'd be all for it."

"Oh, what does it matter? She saved our lives. The least we can do is tell her," Merida said. They all nodded, before turning back to the girl who stood watching them curiously.

"We all come from different worlds." Hiccup blurted.

"Nice." Jack said, "That was real finesse."

"How else do you tell someone? It's not like you can break it to her gently!" Hiccup shot back.

"I could have done it better than that. Just throwing it out there like a piece of meat."

"What?"

"Alright!" Merida shouted, "You two knock it off!"

"Wow…" Rapunzel stared at them, "I can see it now. You all are from different worlds. Your clothes and accent," She shook her head, "this is incredible!" She grinned, "oh my gosh! I can't believe this. I've been searching for a way out my entire life and finally, finally, you three have come."

Merida blinked rapidly; this wasn't the reaction she had anticipated. She could tell the boys were just as surprised.

Rapunzel ran around the tower, talking rapidly to herself, exclaiming things at them and squealing for a good ten minutes before she stopped, "alright! I have a request." She pulled back the curtains on a covered painting and showed them the picture of her, watching the floating lights. "I… I want to see the lights. They appear every-"

"Night on your birthday," Hiccup finished, "I heard you say so to you mother."

"Yes and I want so desperately to go see them… but…"

"Your mum won't let you?" Merida look down at the ground, "that doesn't sound fair."

"You of all people should know, parents aren't always fair," Jack's words made her jerk her head up to look at him. "Well, Rapunzel, I think we can do that for you."

"Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed, "We don't have time for that. Did you forget the blood-thirsty maniacs that are after us?!"

"Ah, c'mon! We'll have time for both the lights and blood-crazed animals. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't help her. Besides, if you had been locked in a tower your whole life, wouldn't you want freedom?"

Hiccup hesitated, "I'm not saying we shouldn't take her. I'm just concerned about how dangerous it is out there for us right now. I don't want to drag her into it."

Merida eyed Rapunzel, "I think it'll be fine. I kno' she hasn't had much… ah, outdoor experience. But," she smiled at Rapunzel, "I don want anyone locked in a cage so long as I can help them."

Jack grinned, "Well, Princess, looks as if we're finally seeing eye-to-eye."

"Don't get yer hopes up, Frost." She said with a grin.

"Alright then…" Hiccup sighed, "Let's do this then."

Rapunzel squealed, unable to contain her joy and rushed forward to hug Merida, but stopped, "too soon?" She asked, hesitating.

"Aye, maybe," Merida replied, looking a tad startled.


	3. Freedom

Rapunzel leaned out the window, looking down. Merida watched her calmly, "alright now, Rapunzel." She said, coming closer, "I'll show you how we get down. Not that it's very pleasant." She glared at Jack who rolled his eyes and whispered to Hiccup, "like it's fun carrying her?"

Hiccup gave him a look, "Wait, let me call Toothless."

Rapunzel looked at him curiously, and Merida pulled her back. "You may want to take a step back, lass." The blonde nodded, following her instructions.

Hiccup leaned out the window, "Toothless! It's safe now. I need you to help me get down." There was a gust of wind before a black dragon lowered itself to the window and peered in curiously.

"AH!" Rapunzel screamed, hiding behind Merida, "what is that?!"

Merida smiled, "Eeh, that would be Toothless. He's a dragon. Don't worry now, he's a friend," She grinned.

Rapunzel stared wide-eyed at Merida for a minute before facing the dragon.

"We'll have time for all that stuff later," Hiccup interrupted, "we have to get down now." He crawled out the window, "easy now, Toothless. I'm going to.. WAIT!" Hiccup suddenly vanished. The other three screamed and rushed to the window, trying to see.

"Do you see 'em?!" Merida asked.

"No! All I see is a bush fire. Oh wait, that's your hair," Jack said, pushing her hair down and leaning on her head to see.

"Ach! Jack! Stawp et!"

"There he is!" Rapunzel squealed, pointing at Hiccup, who was sitting properly on Toothless and swooping lower to the ground. He smiled up at them, "what're you doing? Get down here!" He called.

Jack smirked, "Well, looks like that's our que, Princess."

"Huh?" Merida said, before she could turn, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and they were plunging head-first toward the ground. "JAAAAACK!" She screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL YEA!"

Rapunzel watched in awe, her heart raced. This was it. This was her chance. She hesitated. "Pascal.." The Chameleon looked at her, "What if… Should I?" Pascal nodded, smiling and puffing out his chest.

"Rapunzel! C'mon!" Hiccup called.

"Let down your hair!" Merida shouted in unison with Jack.

She looked down at them, they were so far away. She closed her eyes, steeling herself, "Okay… here I go!" Her eyes opened as she leaped. The feeling of the wind rushing around her made her giddy, and she giggled until the earth grew near. She stopped suddenly, staring at the grass.

"C'mon, lass," Merida said gently. "It's nice and soft."

Rapunzel placed her feet on the grass and squealed, and opened her mouth to sing.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup watched, a little unnerved as she danced and sang before dashing out of the clearing and into the woods.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Hiccup said.

"Me either," Jack said.


	4. Trees

Rapunzel danced around, "I can't believe I did this!" She squealed, facing her four new companions. "What would mother say?"

Jack shrugged, "Does it matter? I mean, she locked you in that tower for years." He leaned against his staff, "If it were me, I wouldn't give it a second thought."

"But.. she only did that to protect me," Rapunzel said.

"Well, that's good..." Hiccup said, receiving looks from Jack and Merida.

"I say that now you are out, don't go back," Merida stepped forward, grabbing Rapunzel's hand, "you are free now to choose your own path. I would take it."

Rapunzel looked down at their hands and smiled, "I... I've just never done something like this before. Have you?" She looked up at them, her green eyes innocent.

Jack coughed, Hiccup looked away, and Merida shrugged. "I kno' I have." She said, "and if I know anything about the boys I've been traveling with, I'd say they have too." She looked over at them, "am I right?"

"S-sure." Hiccup replied, looking a little embarrassed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did what I did.. it's just..."

Rapunzel nodded, "so... what do we do now?"

"Ah, I'm hungry. I dun' kno' about you all." Merida looked around, "we have to find a place to eat."

"Wait! I have an idea... " Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Toothless, do you think we could fly above the forest and look for an inn?" He stroked the black dragon's face lovingly. Toothless nodded, "great! I'll be back you guys." Hiccup swung onto the dragon's saddle, together they sprang into the air and up above the tree tops, becoming nothing more than shadows above their heads.

Rapunzel, Jack and Merida all looked at each other, "I suppose we could walk a little." Merida offered the silence.

"Yes!" Rapunzel grinned. "Okay," she said a little more calmly. Merida smiled at Jack.

The trio began walking slowly through the forest, eventually Rapunzel began to run around, exploring and squealing in excitement. Merida looked over at Jack, "do you think we did the right thing?" She asked. "What if we get this girl hurt on our quest?"

Jack Frost was the embodiment of fun, he knew when times were rough, fun was the only cure. He encouraged people, through his snow, to be bad from time to time and just enjoy life. Hearing those words made him cringe inwardly, he wanted this girl to have fun. The possibility of her getting hurt was just as high as it was for them getting hurt, especially since none of them knew why they were there. "You know what I think?" He said finally, "I think that life is hard, and sometimes, you have to learn to let loose. Even when times are dangerous." He summoned the wind, and lifted off into the air. The cold wind chilled Merida and blew her hair up and around her face.

"Thank you, " she said sarcastically, blowing her hair away from her face. She watched Jack Frost dance through the trees, adding his unique frost touch here and there. Rapunzel followed him eagerly, as if she were chasing a hawk on the breeze. Merida smiled, ready to join in on the fun when she heard the sound of thundering hooves. She knew the sound of horses anywhere, and considering they were in a strange land, it was a huge possibility of danger.

"Jack!" She whispered loudly, "Rapunzel! Get back here." She chased after them, "there are- there are horses comin'!"

Jack looked back at her, "what?"

"Horses! Riders! Get out of sight." She flapped her hands at them, urging them to hide. Jack swooped down to Rapunzel, leading her back to Merida, together they huddled behind a tree, waiting to see who would come.

For a few minutes nothing happened, and they were getting ready to move when screams broke the air. The crashing of the limbs on the trees alerted them that someone was falling, through the trees. Merida winced as two bodies hit the ground. One was a man, definitely older than them. The other was that of a huge white horse. Merida blinked rapidly, what sort of situation was this man in?

The man quickly stood, looking for a place to hide. He didn't look evil. Rapunzel stared at him in fascination. He was about to find the hole to her tower, the secret passageway, when Rapunzel tensed behind Merida; Merida glanced back at her.

"Over here." She suddenly whispered.

The man started violently, and turned to face them, squinting his eyes. "What?"

"We'll hide ye! Come over here." She whispered again.

"He can't see you," Jack whispered. He grabbed Merida's hand and flailed it out from behind the tree, "there!"

Merida glared at Jack, "I kno' how to do it!" She protested.

"Well, you weren't doing it." Jack said with a smirk. "Besides, what are you thinking? We don't know who that guy is. He could be-" Jack stopped when a shadow covered them, all three of them looked up and saw the man staring at them with a quirked brow.

"A bunch of kids?" He exclaimed. The whinny of a horse made his eyes widened, "actually, a bunch of kids is fine. Do you have a place we can hide? And fast!"

Merida looked around, "climb the tree!"

"Good idea. Wait, the tree?"

They all looked up at the enormous tree, which shot high into the sky, no limbs were low enough to grasp. "Yeah, no. Thanks, but no." The man said.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Just climb! Or would you rather be caught?" she grabbed onto the thick trunk, and began to shimmy up the tree, it didn't look easy. Rapunzel bit her lip, "I don't know..."

"Okay, for arguments sake, let's just all say we can climb!" The man grabbed Rapunzel and shoved her up the tree, quickly following after her. Jack looked around the tree and saw the white charger not far in the distance.

"Yeah... the tree."

Each one clung to the tree like monkeys, their arms gripping the sturdy trunk. "I officially hate this... So, who are you kids?"

"Stop calling us kids!" Merida protested, "I'm Merida DunBroch."

"Never heard of ya."

"I'm Rapunzel..." The blonde said hesitantly, her arms were strong from hanging around her tower a lot, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could bear it.

"Flynn Rider."

Jack snorted, "that sounds fake."

When the man didn't respond, Rapunzel glanced down at Jack, then up at Merida. She was in-between Flynn and Merida, while Jack hovered safely around them.

"Well... I'm definitely never forgetting this." Flynn said, his face pressed against the hard wood of the tree.


	5. Tentative Companion

The trouble with trees is, the taller they are, the less low-hanging branches there will be. This was a problem for the three who clung to the tree, wishing they were strapped on. Rapunzel had managed to tie herself on, but Merida didn't feel comfortable using someone's hair to tie herself to a tree, and Rapunzel's hair simply freaked Flynn out. Merida could feel her arms turning to jelly as the sun began to set. They had been up there for several hours, and yet Hiccup hadn't returned and for some reason, the stranger was hiding from a huge white horse. The whole situation was all together very odd.

"Alright, I've had enough." Merida said, blowing her red curls from her face, "this is ridiculous! It's a horse."

"Look, I don't expect you to understand why I'm running from that horse, okay?" Flynn said, looking down. "Anyway, it seems like he has disappeared for now. And I'm just about ready to eat this tree, I'm so hungry."

"Does that mean we can get down?" Merida asked, glaring down at him. "I dun' care if you like it or not! My arms are tired and I am hungry… horse or not, we are getting down!" She reached down and pushed at Rapunzel, who was practically asleep.

"You really like to have your way. I was about to suggest that we get down anyway," the man said with a brow quirked in annoyance.

Merida rolled her eyes, "sure you were."

Flynn inched down the tree to the ground, landing with a soft thud, before he examined the area. Checking for horses. Finding none, he looked back up at the two princesses. "C'mon blondie, I'll help you down."

Rapunzel looked down at him warily, "I don't…"

Merida rolled her head back, before hitting her head against it, "Rapunzel, just go down. If he tries to hurt you, we're here."

Flynn was unable to hear them from below, and could only wonder at what they were talking about, "Can we hurry along, please?" He held his arms out.

Rapunzel looked up at Merida for a second, and then she wriggled down the tree, inching toward the man on the ground. "Oh, this isn't so -" Suddenly her foot slipped and her arms, weakened from holding on, slid away from the tree. "AH!" She screamed as she fell the last few feet.

"Rapunzel!" Jack and Merida screamed in unison. Jack summoned a current, flying down the tree in an attempt to catch her.

"I got'cha!" Flynn dashed forward; she fell straight into his arms. Jack tried to pull up before he collided with Flynn, but he couldn't and fell through the man. Rapunzel and Merida screamed in shock. They had never witnessed Jack going through someone before, and it was terrifying to see.

"Jack!" Merida called rapidly moving down the tree. "Jack!"

Flynn looked around, putting Rapunzel down, "uh… is your name secretly Jack or is she talking to someone else?"

"Uhm," She hesitated, looking between Jack and Merida, and back to Flynn. "Well…"

Jack sighed, sitting up as Merida rushed over to him, "don't bother explaining it. It's really too hard for people to understand. Also, he might think you're nuts." Jack said, rubbing his head as Merida knelt beside him.

Rapunzel bit her lip. Flynn watched the two girls in confusion, "okay, fine, don't tell me. I don't need to know. Anyway, I doubt we'll ever see each other again after this. Adios."

"Wait, you're just going to leave?" Merida asked. "We don't know our way around here."

"Look, at much as I _love_ being a tour guide for two girls, I really don't have the time." Flynn shrugged, crossing his arms.

"What… what if you just showed us to an inn?" Rapunzel suggested, somehow she managed to hold onto her frying pan this whole time. Flynn eyed it suspiciously.

"What if I say no?"

"Wow. What a gentleman," Jack said, shaking his head, "even I would show someone to an inn."

Rapunzel stiffened, "look, Flynn Rider, we helped you hide. Whether you found us by fate or simple chance, you now owe us." She pointed her frying pan at him.

Flynn looked at the pan, then at her, "fine… I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice… here comes the smolder." He lowered his head, and lifted it again with what, the girl's supposed was meant to be an attractive face. Merida burst into laughter. Rapunzel held her stubborn expression in place, refusing to laugh, despite how hilarious the man looked.

Jack blinked, "Wow, that's attractive." He said sarcastically.

"Fine! I'll take you to an inn."

"Really?" Rapunzel grinned.

"Wait, what about Hiccup?" Merida said, stepping forward.

"Oh, you mean your imaginary friend who rides a dragon?"

"He's not imaginary!" Merida protested, "He's-"

The air suddenly shuddered around them, the trees bending as something zipped out of the sky and blew past them, before landing on the ground. Flynn gaped in shock at the large black dragon; who shook his head as the rider hopped off.

"Hey guys, I found a place we can eat." He stopped when he saw Flynn, "uh, who is this?"

"That's Flynn Rider. He's going to show us to an inn!" Rapunzel exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I found a place too. What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's in shock because he didn't believe you were real, and that your rode a dragon," Merida said smugly.

"Oh…"

"This… is awkward." Flynn said, "So… so… the dragon… is real? And… He's not imaginary?"

"No, we're pretty real." Hiccup replied, "But don't worry, Toothless is nicer… now."

"Implying that he wasn't always?! Great. And now you want me to lead you all off to the inn, like there isn't a dragon following us?! Alright well, we'd better get a move on if we expect to get there before sundown!"

"He's flipping out." Jack said chuckling, "of course, how often do you see dragons?"

"Well, in my hometown, it's pretty common."

"Yeah well, you come from a weird place." Jack waved his hand, dismissing it.

"And you don't? Mr. I have a Santa Clause!"

"Santa is more believable. Dragons are myth where I come from."

"What? That's not true. Dragons are far more real than Santa!"

"That's just because you haven't seen him." Jack shrugged, he enjoyed teasing his companions, it was always great fun for him.

Together the six of them walked along, Flynn attempting to keep himself from freaking out further, which kept him from realizing that Hiccup wasn't talking to any of the girls. Hiccup and Jack argued over what was more believable; dragons or Santa. Rapunzel smiled, and Merida couldn't help grinning at their banter. They made their way towards the inn, never knowing the darkness which stirred within their worlds.


	6. Suspicion

Flynn continued walking; he had begun to notice that Hiccup, the boy with the dragon, was talking to himself. He raised an eyebrow and wondered just what was going on. What had he gotten himself into? He pressed a hand to his forehead, wishing the dull ache of his head would leave.

These kids were all so weird. The blonde one jumped at every bush that wiggled, and any strange sounds. The redhead kept her shoulders stiff, and with the bow slung around her torso, he was curious just how good she was.

Then there was the brunette who was talking to himself. What was up with that kid? He even had a dragon for heaven's sake. He sighed, it didn't matter. Soon enough, he would have them at the "Snuggly Duckling" where he could ditch them and continue running from the guards, and pawn off the crown.

He grinned at the idea of soon being rich enough to own a castle. Then he could take a different name, and maybe even become a duke.

Merida glanced at their tentative companion; she had a sinking suspicion about him. If she were to make a guess, she would say he was a wanted man.

She glanced at Jack and Hiccup who were carrying on about Santa and Dragons, two things she couldn't be bothered to follow. Whether one was real or not, she didn't care. That wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that they were following this stranger named, Flynn Rider, to a mysterious location. And the enemies, who had been chasing them when they took refuge in Rapunzel's tower, were still out there somewhere.

"Do you think there are any ruffians and thugs around?" Rapunzel whispered, holding her hair in her arms protectively. Merida wanted to snort at the idea, but it wasn't exactly that far fetched, she glanced at Flynn.

"I doubt it," She replied, trying to sound calm. "I mean, we are in the middle of no where. I doubt there would just randomly be ruffians and thugs here."

Rapunzel smiled, "Yeah… that's silly of me to think, huh?"

"Not really," Flynn said well aware that his words would scare the girl, at least he hoped so. Anything to get their nerves jumbled. It would make losing them easier. How _had_ he let this happen? He wondered again.

Hiccup was suddenly quiet and he looked at Merida, "who is that guy?"

"I thought Rapunzel already said."

"Well, I'm wondering if we can trust him."

Merida sighed, her red curls flying away from her face, "I donno. I think…" she slowed down so that she could walk next to Hiccup, and in a low-voice she continued, "I think he is a thief. Look at that satchel he is carrying. He keeps touching it to reassure himself it's there. And he is keeping it in front of him."

"So?"

"So, it means he's protective of it! He thinks someone will steal it. There is something valuable in it, and whatever it is, he doesn't want anyone else gettin' it." Merida explained.

"Oh…" Hiccup puzzled through this as he walked.

Merida eyed her companion, "just as a curious question… how old are you?" He appeared to be younger than the rest of them, why, she couldn't say.

"Oh, I'm fifteen." He smiled sheepishly. Toothless nudged Hiccup in the back, making him stumble forward, "Toothless!" He fussed. "Why'd you do that?" Toothless eyes widened and he seemed to be laughing. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "he's always messing with me."

Merida looked at Toothless and smiled, "Good dragon," she cooed. Toothless glanced at her and blinked, looking happy to be praised.

Rapunzel looked back at them; she was closer to Flynn than the rest. Jack flew around them in the woods, keeping a good distance from Flynn, but occasionally throwing a cold breeze at Flynn, chilling the man and making him shiver.

"Does anyone else feel that?" He suddenly asked, "I keep getting hit by a cold wind."

Merida bit back a laugh, while Hiccup's laughter was not as controlled and he chuckled. Rapunzel smiled, attempting not to laugh at their guide.

"It must just be an early winter breeze." She offered. Flynn looked at her doubtfully, "Sure, okay Blondie."

"Rapunzel," She corrected stiffly.

"Yeah, yeah." He patted the air with his hand in a dismissal. Rapunzel frowned, she wasn't used to men, so she wasn't sure if this was how they all acted. But that couldn't be the case, Jack and Hiccup didn't treat her that way. She smiled as Jack zipped over the treetops, his shepherd's staff guiding him.

"Okay! Did anyone else see that?" Flynn jumped a foot and spun to them, "I just saw frost on that tree!" He pointed wildly, "It's the middle of summer!" His face showed his shock with a mixture of fear.

Merida wildly tried to control the laughter that bubbled up inside of her, while Rapunzel covered her face with her frying pan, snickers bouncing off the metal. Hiccup was forced to turn away to keep from laughing at the man's expression.

"What? Why are you kids laughing?" He asked exasperated.

"It's… nothing." Merida managed. To brush off the laughter she hopped forward, now standing next to their guide, who was looking at her in question. "Shouldn't you be more worried about where we are going? I mean, you aren't lost… are you?"

Flynn's expression went flat, "I am not lost. I know these woods like my hand."

"Don't you mean like the back of your hand?" Jack said with a smirk, knowing Flynn couldn't hear him.

Despite what they all knew, Flynn twitched slightly, whether it was the cold breeze or Jack's voice, none of them were sure. Merida glanced at Jack, her eyebrows going up. Jack shrugged and reached out to touch Flynn's shoulder. Merida didn't want anymore interruptions just in case Flynn decided he would stop guiding them, and out of reaction, she grabbed Jack's hand.

The frost quickly coated Merida's hand, "stop," she whispered, despite her grin, "He may not help us if he gets frosted! Then he early will know something is weird."

Jack glanced down at her hand, wondering why she hadn't flinched away like most people did, "maybe." He replied, distracted. He hadn't really been reaching out to frost the man, actually being more curious whether he could touch Flynn at all.

"So don't do it anymore," she attempted to release her hand, but found it bound to Jack's by the thick ice that formed between their hands. "Uhm…" she yanked, pulling Jack off his feet, "what is this?"

"Stop pulling! OW!" Jack shouted, as the pain rushed his hand. He grabbed the redhead's wrist, "you are going to hurt us both." He sighed, "Just hold still."

Flynn was now quite a way ahead of them with Hiccup, Toothless and Rapunzel.

"Hurry!" Merida whined, her feet dancing.

"I would if you weren't bouncing around like a cricket!" He glared at her, "hold still."

Merida rolled her eyes, trying to contain her nervous energy as Jack worked at their hands, eyes narrow in concentration.

"There!" He said. Their hands broke free in a slight snap and a chill ran through Merida, "what was that?" she questioned, rubbing her hand to warm it up.

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure… that's never happened before." He squinted at his pale hand, turning it over as if his palm would reveal the answers. Merida eyed him, "really?"

"Really," He jerked his head up, "what would I gain by lying to you, Merida?"

The annoyance and sincerity in his voice made Merida regret asking, "Sorry." She murmured, "Just a bit on edge."

"I hadn't noticed," Jack replied sarcastically, gripping his staff.

Merida rolled her eyes again, a habit, Jack noted.

"We'd better hurry, they are almost out of sight," Jack said, moving away from the princess and flew toward the others who were tiny specks in the trees. Merida looked at her hand one last time, then followed suit. Running through the forest, chasing after the spirit of winter, she felt a growing sense of anxiety as she ran. Why, she couldn't say. She just knew something bad was going to happen, and soon.

—-

In a dark place, too far away for the four to know, someone sat. His black clothes wrapped around him and he frowned down at the trinket the woman had given him. Somehow, Jack Frost had disappeared, and she said this item would lead him to Jack. He rolled it over in his gray hands and eyed it with annoyance. What did it do? He wondered. His dark eyes shifted up as he heard movement in the corner of his den.

"Who's there?" He called in a dark voice.

Someone chuckled, "you didn't even try to use it." The feminine voice said from the corner, her voice was apparently set on seductive. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think that I would use a strange object given to me by an even stranger person?" He arched a brow at her. The woman hovered in the air, her dress appeared to be made of smoke at the bottom, and her grin was sweet and yet very wicked.

"Well, you'd be a fool to think that I would try and trick you. After all, I've already told you why I am helping you."

"And still I don't believe you."

"You can believe what you want.. but if you _want_ that Frost boy, that…" She pointed at the peculiar pendant, "is the only way to find him." She shrugged. "There are other powers at work here. Possibly your Man on the moon?"

Pitch snorted, "maybe." He watched the necklace glint in the dim light. "What happens if I use it and you lied?"

The woman laughed, "then you won't even know, will you?" she winked and vanished just as quickly as she appeared. Pitch gritted his teeth, he hated leaving things up to chance, but if he wanted to destroy Frost, he needed to use it.

Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the ruby in the center, and soft light glowed around him before engulfing him and he disappeared entirely from his home.


	7. Shadows

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Jarida Week and all. I just wanted to tell those who might be expecting pairings, that this is more about Friendship. I'm hoping to keep it that way. ^^; I really want this to be a story everyone can enjoy. Sure, there will be hints of romance, but nothing serious. However, canon pairings will take place. ^^I hope you will keep reading. And I'm sorry if you became a zombie while waiting.

Edit: FANFIC! Stop messing with my settings in this story! *points finer violently at * Back in my day, I could use the UNDERSCORE!

Also, please don't go "Jackunzel and Merricup FOREVER!" or "Jarida FOREVER" in the comments. ^^; It's not polite to anyone else who is reviewing. Thank you.

* * *

It was another one of those times when one asks, "Why am I doing this?" and that was what Jack was wondering when Flynn, their guide -or bandit- or both, stopped outside the Snuggly Duckling. To Jack's eyes, it was a shady place, not somewhere for kids to eat a good dinner. Of course, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, the least world wary of the four, had no clue. Jack wanted to say something, but the others were so tired and ready to sleep he didn't have the heart to stop them.

"Finally, a nice bed!" Hiccup said, grinning.

"You know you can't bring that dragon inside right, dragonboy?" Flynn said looking over his shoulder dubiously.

Hiccup frowned, "I'm aware dragons freak people out, OK? I live in a place where dragons were hated for a long time."

Flynn's eyebrows shot up, "really? Any place I can avoid?"

"Sure, it's called-"

A sharp Scottish elbow jammed into Hiccup's stomach and he staggered, huffing for air. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Merida exclaimed as if she hadn't just purposely done it. "I do hope I haven't hurt you." She gave him a look, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, no," he wheezed, forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

Not long ago, the three had made a pact not to say anything about where they came from. It was obvious to them that this place was not where they were from. And before meeting Rapunzel, they had all been lost in the thick forest, until they stumbled upon each other. That's when **they** appeared. Dark creatures in grotesque shapes that chased them through the forest. No matter what weapons they used against the things, nothing hurt them.

Not even Jack's frost.

Jack watched the scene with slight amusement and concern. He kept silent as the door swung open to the tavern, because that's what it was. Jack recoiled. The stench of man sweat, beef, and other putrid smells filled his nose.

"Ugh. Ah!" He stumbled back. "That's disgusting!" He said, covering his nose.

Flynn was talking though, and no one was paying him any mind as he led the other three into the tavern. Rapunzel was practically hyperventilating as one of the men touched her hair. Merida was about to lace her bow with an arrow, and Hiccup looked... at home.

Jack puzzled through this and then remembered Hiccup said he was a Viking. He couldn't help but smile, it was funny to see Hiccup at ease while the girls were jumping out of their skin. He stepped in, knowing no one could see him, and went to Merida.

"How about you cool down a little? These guys aren't even standing."

Merida pointed at something behind Jack. He turned and stared wide-eyed as one of the brutes held out a wanted poster of Flynn.

"I knew it!" Jack exclaimed.

"So did I," Merida replied with a glare. "You never said anything."

"Well, you were talking so much it was hard to get a word in." Jack retorted shrugging.

Merida gaped at him, "I was not!"

"Yeah, you were."

"Give us back our guide!" Rapunzel's scream broke through their bickering and they saw Flynn being held by the Viking men who were preparing to punch their "guide" in the face. Jack was about to help when a sudden **pong** resounded through the small building.

Jack winced, Merida flinched and Hiccup looked ready to run. Rapunzel had just clobbered the rather large man with her cooking skillet. "This... can't be good," Jack mumbled.

Rapunzel was blurting words now so fast and desperate that she wasn't sure what she was saying, "Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" she asked exasperated. Jack and Merida exchanged worried glances. The big man approached her, holding his axe, until she was backed against the counter.

"I had a dream once..." He flung the axe at man in a corner who began to, shakily, play the accordion.

"Oh no... not another song," Jack groaned.

"It is. This is strange. How do they know when to sing?" Merida asked, looking at Hiccup.

"You got me," Hiccup replied, "all I know is, she's lucky these aren't the Vikings I live with. Of course, hitting someone like that would be rewarded in my village. Man... she tougher than me." He muttered the last part which made Jack cover a smile.

When the song finally came to an end, the three youths were sitting on the counter watching the goings-on in an amused, but confused, way.

"Can we get some food now?" Hiccup piped up.

"You really want to eat food from here?" Jack said.

"Sure, I'm starving! And maybe stay the night?" Hiccup looked hopeful, but Jack felt doubtful about it. Suddenly the door burst open and another man appeared.

"I found the guards!" He shouted.

The teens jumped to their feet, and Flynn grabbed Rapunzel, hiding behind the counter with her. The other three were about to follow suit, when the guards came in. Jack froze, "this is not good." He whispered.

Merida glanced at him, "what's not good is that our "guide" is a thief and now he and Rapunzel might escape together. I don't know what he might do with her, we have to go with them."

Jack looked at her, "how are we supposed to do that?"

She didn't respond, only became very quiet when the guards passed them, searching frantically for Flynn Rider. "You can go. They can't see you. Hiccup and I will find you afterward. I'm sure he can talk Viking-to-Viking with these men."

Jack looked at Hiccup who shrugged, "I can try."

Once it was settled, Jack nodded, "be safe." He whispered, grabbing Merida's hand and giving it a squeeze before dashing behind the counter. Jack stared. Flynn and Rapunzel were gone.

What none of them saw was the towering black shape in the corner which vanished just as Jack discovered Flynn and Rapunzel missing.

* * *

Pitch awakened in a forest, surrounded by green and sunlight. He blinked, turning around to take in the area. It felt wrong somehow, to be in a place he didn't belong. In his heart he could feel that he was no longer in his own world or time-stream.

"What has that witch done?" He muttered as he began to walk, unsure of his destination. As he went, he began to feel that he was being followed. Irritation finally over-took him and he turned, "who are you?" he asked.

There was no response, only a dark shadow which slithered from behind a tree and watched him quietly.

"What are you?" He asked curious and unafraid.

Once again the beast didn't respond, but it did make a shape in the light. At first Pitch couldn't tell what the shadow was miming to him in its strange shadow-puppet way. Then he saw the shape of the crook. Jack's staff. Pitch's eyes widened.

"You are an enemy of Jack?" He said.

The creature gestured quietly, yes.

"This is good news," Pitch grinned, "good news indeed."


	8. Uneasy Trust

A/N: I feel this was a bit rushed. But I tried. Enjoy! If Rapunzel seems mean, she's not being mean. She's simply asking. Also in case you guys missed it, Jack's powers are a bit off. XD Woo, danger! I'm sorry there wasn't more funny! I picture some other funny things happening. But they simply wouldn't fit into the chapter.. :/ I'm sorry.

* * *

Jack stared at the wood, there was just something off about it. But what? He reached out and touched the paneling. It wasn't as sturdy as one would believe. 'A trap door!' He thought, turning he looked for the handle. At that moment, the huge white horse came in and to everyone's astonishment pushed one of the drink levers which opened the door.

Jack grinned, "thanks, horse!" He said dashing down the tunnel and after Rapunzel and Flynn. He heard the vikings suddenly talking all at once, and the light disappeared behind him. Jack raced down the dark tunnel and finally saw a light ahead, Rapunzel and the thief were talking.

He slowed down, listening.

"... If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?" Flynn was saying.

Rapunzel chuckled, "well..."

Suddenly the entire tunnel began to shake, Jack looked over his shoulder, "well, they didn't hold the guards off for long!" He said running after Flynn and Rapunzel who were now much farther ahead of him. A voice screamed down the tunnel after them and Jack winced. "Man, these guys don't do anything quietly," he muttered.

Daylight broke before the trio and Rapunzel looked down at two burly twins, "who's that?" She exclaimed. Flynn looked as well, "uh, they don't like me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "big shock," he turned, "Alright... gotta do something about these guards." He lifted his staff and flung a huge shot of ice down the tunnel. The guards slipped and began to fall with loud clangs, curses were shouted as the Captain of the Guard yelled at his men to "get off."

Jack smiled and Rapunzel looked at him with a grin.

"What was that?" Flynn asked, staring, "where did all that ice come from?!" He exclaimed.

"No time for that!" Rapunzel said pushing the frying pan into his hands before throwing her hair and using it as a rope to swing across the open area. Jack smirked as the guards scrambled out of the tunnel, what Jack saw next only made him grin more. A huge dragon flew above, they wheeled close at an accelerated rate and Merida was about to attack the guards when Flynn began to pound them with the frying pan. All three teens stared.

"Did he just-" Jack said.

"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn said grinning. The next challenger was Maximus.

"The horse?" Jack said jumping into the air as a guard toppled at his feet. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

"You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!"

Jack turned and shot frost at the guards, coating them until they were stuck to the ground. "What the-?!" The men screamed as the cold crept into their armor. Jack stared, what was that? The frost turned into ice and instead of simply holding them down, it began to cover them, their faces included.

"No!" Jack shouted. But there was nothing to be done, two of the men were already completely covered and one had scrambled out of range of the mysterious ice. "What in the name of heaven is this abomination?" The man whispered.

Jack moved back, the words biting into him. He was so preoccupied with the ice, that he hadn't notice Flynn and Rapunzel were already on the ground and running from an on-coming wave of water.

"JACK!" Merida's voice caught his attention and he looked.

"Rapunzel!" He shouted. The wind carried him like a lightning bolt and he reached out to grab her up, but just as his fingers brushed her hair, they were in a cave and the rocks came down behind them, shutting them in.

* * *

Merida watched uneasily as Jack examined the wall, looking for the tunnel. "Hiccup, once he's down there, we need to stall the guards." She whispered.

"I'm all over it, " Hiccup edged to one of the men and whispered something. The man glanced at him and nodded. When the door opened the burly men jumped in front of it, at Hiccup's signal.

"Well, you don't want to go down there without protection! There is mold!"

"And disease!"

The men were listing many things, stalling the guards who fumed at them. Hiccup and Merida edged to the door and dashed out. "We have to catch up with them," she said.

"I know! Toothless can take us," Hiccup jumped onto the dragon's back, "c'mon!"

Merida leaped up behind him and held onto the saddle, "let's go!" She shouted. Toothless made a running jump and they were suddenly very high up. "Oh have mercy," she whispered, gripping onto Hiccup's shirt now. She didn't feel steady just holding onto the saddle as the earth flew by below.

"We are high," She said, trying to calm her nerves. "I always wanted to be this high, but now that I am, it's a bit frightening!"

"You get used to it," Hiccup replied, feeling a tad uncomfortable with her holding onto his shirt.

"Oh aye, I have no doubt." She began to relax as the wind blew her curls back from her face, "it's not unlike Angus..." she murmured, staring up at the clouds.

Without warning they began to plummet and Merida grabbed Hiccup fully around the waist, "AHHHH!" She screamed in his ear as they grew closer to the ground, now she could see why they were diving. Flynn, Rapunzel and Jack were trapped on the ledge of a canyon.

"Get closer, maybe I can help," she shouted into Hiccup's ear.

He winced, "I can hear you without all that," he replied. But she didn't hear him as the dragon circled closer. The next events all happened in a blink, one moment Rapunzel and Flynn were on that cliff, the next they were running from a wave of water.

"Jack..." Merida looked back at him, "JACK!" She cried. He snapped to attention and went after the other two. "What was wrong with him?" she wondered and examined the guards. Her blood went cold when she saw them. "They're dead," she whispered.

Hiccup was about to look as well when he gave a cry, "look out!"

Merida looked, the tunnel entrance collapsed behind Rapunzel, Flynn and Jack.

The three gaped, horror washed over them. There was nothing they could say or do except watch as the water poured over the rocks like a vengeful spirit, blocking them from escape.

"Hiccup, fly around, see if you can't find another way in," Merida suddenly said. Hiccup nodded, "c'mon Toothless."

Toothless drifted over the rocks, they went slowly, looking for other holes. Merida sensed that even the dragon was horrified by what had occurred. They searched for many long minutes, but saw nothing.

"What happened to them?" She whispered.

"I don't know..." Came Hiccup's solemn reply.

* * *

The water was rising fast, cutting off the limited supply of air. Jack struggled to stay above the water, but he had never been very good at swimming. Rapunzel could hear him struggling and searched for him in the dark as Flynn dove down under to find them an exit.

"Jack," she grabbed his hoodie and tugged him over to the rocks. "Lean against it," she said and gasped for air.

Jack kicked his feet and pressed his back against the rocks as the water began to grow cold. "Can't you control that?"

"Control what?" Flynn asked sputtering up, "there's no way out!" He said, his voice hollow and sad.

Rapunzel dropped below the surface, but the thief pulled her back up, "hey, there's not point! It's too dark down there."

She wept, pressing the palm of her hand against her eyes, "this is all my fault. I never should have left the tower, mother was right. I'm so sorry, Flynn."

Jack winced and looked away, he felt ashamed. His frost powers were only making matters worse, and Rapunzel couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "This is all my fault," Jack whispered in the dark, his breath crystallizing the water and rocks.

The conversation had taken a turn, and Rapunzel was confessing that her hair was magic and glowed when she sang. Jack blinked, maybe there was a reason for their singing after all.

"Flower gleam and glow," she said frantically, as the water rose over their heads. They all gasped for air, including Jack as they sank and then the dark was brightened by the golden glow of her hair. At this point the water was bitterly cold. Eugene, as apparently was his real name, choked in shock. However Rapunzel's hair revealed a hole in which Eugene began to dig for an exit.

None too soon they burst free and washed up onto the shore. Jack crawled out and fell on his back, gasping. He looked at Rapunzel who was enthused they were alive, while Eugene seemed more than a little freaked out.

"It doesn't just glow," Rapunzel said smiling.

"Why is he smiling at me?!" Eugene asked about the chameleon. Jack smiled, Pascal. He hadn't had much time to talk to Rapunzel about the creature, but what he had found out was extremely interesting. He was an exuberant animal with a fun personality.

Jack pushed himself to his feet, "don't you think it's about time you told him about me?" He asked.

Rapunzel turned to him, "of course, I just wasn't sure..."

"Who are talking to?" Eugene asked, staring at her.

"Uhm..." Rapunzel glanced at Jack, "Jack Frost?" She tried.

Eugene blinked, "you mean that tale about the frosty guy who changes summer to autumn and winter?"

"...Yes?"

"Okay, I guess it's not that odd... you do after all have hair that glows," Eugene released an uneasy chuckle, "I'm going to go build a fire," he said and walked off, his eyes wide.

"I didn't think he'd believe in you," Rapunzel said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay. Most people don't," He hesitated, "Rapunzel, I'm sorry about... about making the water cold. I could have killed you both back there. And my powers are... are acting strange here. I don't understand it. I only meant to..." He pressed a hand against his face. Rapunzel stepped closer and took his hand, "I know. You didn't mean to. I don't blame you at all, Jack. It's alright." She smiled, reassuringly. but that only made Jack feel more guilty as the faces of the guards haunted him.

"Rapunzel, I've got a fire ready." Formerly Flynn Rider, now Eugene called from the forest. Rapunzel released Jack's hand. "Come one, let's go get warm."

Jack sighed, little did she know he couldn't. Even if he wanted to.


	9. Believe

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've been in a bit of a funk. Also, I started writing this in May. Now it's August! WHAT HAPPENED?! SRSLY?! Anyway, lots of fun ahead! Enjoy!

Guest Reviewers:  
**Q:** "Well, this was a great fight, and Jack is freaking out that he killed some guards accidentally. What's going on with his powers? Hope Merida and Hiccup can reach the others quickly. PLEASE UPDATE SOON!"

**A:** Well, thank you so much! 3 I really appreciate that. Yeah, Jack's powers are a bit off here. I do have an explanation for that. But that won't be revealed until later~ Don't worry, the four are back together in this.

"Woop! This is great. Yay updates. It was not rushed, it was good. I love this mix of everything. *hands a box of chocolates* Thank you for writing."

Thank you for your lovely comments! 3 I want to give you all hugs! Now, onto the story. ^_~

* * *

Rapunzel wrapped her golden hair about Eugene's hand, "so, you're being awfully cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." He said, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Jack snorted, leaning against his staff as he watched the scene unfold before him. It was hilarious how a full-grown man could be so scared of a girl younger than him who was obviously intent on helping him. Eugene winced as Rapunzel finished, "sorry." She grimaced, "just don't... freak out." She directed this at Jack as well, who shrugged.

"Hard to freak me out," Jack replied.

Eugene simply sat still, giving her a boggled expression. Rapunzel closed her green eyes and began to sing. Jack listened intently as her hair began to glow and when she was done, she uncovered Eugene's hand. The previous wound was now completely healed.

"Ah..." Eugene squeaked.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said quickly.

"I- I'm not freaking, I'm just very curious about your hair and the magical properties it posses. How long has it been doing that?" Eugene tried desperately not to freak out, his voice pitched higher and he rocked back and forth, forcing a smile.

Rapunzel sighed and began to explain her tale. Jack watched them and felt lonelier than ever without Hiccup and Merida, and even Toothless, there was no one to talk or banter with. He stood and drifted toward the dark wood as Eugene and Rapunzel shared their stories.

Something in the woods caught his attention, and he narrowed his eyes. He thought he saw a shadow flicker, but it was hard to say since the woods were completely black and the only light came from their fire. He looked over his shoulder at the pair and then back to the woods. For a while, he just stood there, his mind working. He felt his heart squeeze a bit as he heard Rapunzel giggle.

Jack's head suddenly jerked up as a shadow danced over the trees. _'Toothless!'_ He thought. Quickly, he summoned the wind and zipped to the top of the trees.

It was hard to tell what it was, but he was fairly certain it was Toothless. He saw a mass of something flying off the back of the creature and smiled, knowing that mass of curls. "Merida!" He followed them and Toothless wheeled around hearing his voice.

"Toothless!" Jack exclaimed and collided with the Dragon's face. "Agh!" He hugged the black scaly creature and smiled, "hey buddy!"

The dragon grinned. "Whoa, Jack! Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, staring at their friend. Merida leaned around Hiccup, "Frosty!" She greeted a huge smile plastering her face.

"Hi, glad to see you guys are okay." Jack lifted off into the air and floated along next to them.

"Where are Rapunzel and Flynn?" Hiccup said, steering Toothless toward the light below.

"That fire is them," Jack pointed.

"Alright, Toothless can land a little farther away! We'll be there in a second."

Jack grinned impishly, "what about Merida?"

"He said 'we' didn't he?" Merida said, putting her hands on her hips. Jack edged closer, "sure he did."

"Jack, don't you dare!" She pointed at him, "I'm warning you." But the warning was lost on his ears and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her with ease off the back of Toothless. "AH! JACK!" She screamed, clutching to the boy's hoodie and pressing her face into his hair and neck. "I hate you!" She snarled.

Jack's laugh tickled her ear, "I know you do." He lowered to the ground with practiced ease, a little ways from the campfire, he didn't want to break apart Rapunzel and Eugene. Though, Eugene wasn't there. Jack's eyes narrowed and he stiffened.

"Don't ever-" Jack's hand clamped over Merida's complaint and he put a finger to his lips, jerking his head in the direction of Rapunzel. Merida's blue eyes followed and she watched as a dark cloaked figure morphed from the darkness. Words passed between her and the Princess. They listened as the woman, who Rapunzel called 'mother', sang (again) and then disappeared. Rapunzel looked completely dismayed as Eugene returned.

Merida and Jack exchanged looks, "that woman," Merida whispered. "She doesn't sound like a very good mother."

"Also, didn't you notice? There was another shadow with her. She wasn't alone." Jack replied, his tone hushed. "I think the shadow creatures have found us again." Merida's eyes widened, "we're all in danger."

Jack nodded, "let's get back to them, Hiccup will be here soon." Together they walked back to the campfire.

"Merida!" Rapunzel exclaimed, jumping up and embracing the fiery redhead, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Merida smiled and returned the hug, something she wouldn't have done a few days ago. "Same for me. I'm glad you're safe." She looked at Flynn who watched the scene with a smile.

When the girls parted, Merida nodded at him, "thank ye, for taking care of our brave lass."

Eugene tilted his head, "the pleasure was mine. Well, it wasn't really a pleasure since we almost drowned..." he shrugged, "but still, happy to help." Merida shook her head, smiling as she took a seat across from Rapunzel and Flynn.

"So, how'd you escape?" She asked as the fire popped merrily.

"Well, I didn't think we would," Eugene began. Jack stood behind Merida, he sighed and was turning when Merida's hand grabbed his sweater.

"Where d'ya think your goin'?" She asked, her blue eyes sparking with amusement.

"I... was just going to go think." Jack lied.

Merida gave him a look, probably one she learned from her mother, "you sit down right now, Jack Frost."

Eugene blinked, "uh... what? Can I ask what is going on here?"

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked at Merida. Before either of them could speak, two dark shapes materialized and Hiccup appeared with Toothless. "Hey guys." He grinned. They silently stared at him.

"What?"

"Wait, so you guys _all_ talk to this... Jack Frost guy?" Eugene inquired, looking at each teen in turn.

"Yeah..." Merida said, releasing Jack's shirt. He turned to face the thief, wondering how long it would be before the man believed in him.

"Okay, I'm lost. Why, why, why, do you talk to him? Is it just.. something that makes you feel better?" His eyebrows drifted up and they stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Sort've?" Hiccup offered.

"Jack's a friend." Merida said.

Eugene's puzzled expression only worsened as he look at them, they must sound nuts. Jack snorted, "forget it guys. He's an adult. They, of all people, have the hardest time believing."

Rapunzel shook her head, "Eugene, just... open your mind to the possibility."

"I'm not sure if I want to." He leaned his hands against the log. "I mean... how do I do that? How do I believe in something that's not real?"

Rapunzel sighed, "remember that snow you saw when the guards attacked? And the ice they slipped on?" Eugene nodded. "That was Jack."

The thief's eyes narrowed, "really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jack, just throw some snow at him!" Hiccup said, waving his hand. "You can't really ignore evidence when it's as cold as that."

Jack smiled, Eugene stared at Hiccup, "your kidding right? Snow in the middle of-" A white powder slammed into the man's face and he froze. "What the heck?!" He dusted it off quickly. "Where did that come from?" He shivered.

"Jack. Just like we told you." Merida said smirking. Jack chuckled, "it was worth it to see his face."

"Just believe," Rapunzel whispered. They all sat silent, waiting for Eugene to start believing. He even sat utterly still, attempting this. What was there to believe in? So snow had randomly appeared, yes that was weird and extremely uncommon. But that didn't prove Jack Frost was real. He closed his eyes concentrating. These kids believed it, and they couldn't all be crazy.

"I don't think it's working. Sorry guys." He opened his eyes and gave a shout of surprise. "AH! Where-Who-When?!" He stammered, jabbing his finger at Jack. "Who's that?!"

Jack blinked, Merida laughed and Hiccup smiled. "That's Jack." Rapunzel said, taking Eugene's hand. "You see him!" She grinned, "you believed despite yourself."

Eugene glanced at her, hesitant to speak, "I... uh..." He cleared his throat, "when I was a kid, I always wanted to believe in... in the spirit of winter. B-but, I..." he stared at Jack, "I never thought I'd really see him."

Merida chuckled, "Trust me. None of us did."

Jack shoved her head and sat down next to her, "good to finally be seen." He said. "Nice to meet you, officially."

Eugene nodded, still a bit freaked out, "yeah. Same."

* * *

Pitch watched the woman, she had made such a loud noise of rage that it had drawn his attention. "So, you lost someone, did you?"

The woman's head jerked up and she stared at him, "how did you get in here?!" She hissed, jumping to her feet, brandishing a dagger.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "please, as if your mortal dagger could harm me." He kept his arms behind his back, "I can't help but feel that you and I have certain... common interests."

She quirked a brow, "what do you mean?"

"I'm looking for someone, and I have a hunch you'll find your quarry where I will find mine." He shrugged, "A proposition." The woman lifted her head, "how do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, being as dark as we both are, I doubt very seriously we can." He smirked, "but instead, he could have an alliance. And that only takes having the same goal."

"Why should I help you?"

"It's not me that needs help. The shadows tell me your the one in need of assistance." He grinned wickedly, "do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

"Very well," she shook it. "What's your name?"

"I'm Pitch or the Boogeyman as many have come to call me." He released her pale hand, "and you are?"

"Gothel."


End file.
